Marry Me Sara Sidle
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: GSR is tying the knot.


'Hey! Sara!' Catherine called as she walked across the car park.

'Umm?'

'Are you excited for tomorrow?'

'I guess so… more nervous than anything.' Catherine smiled.

'That's natural honey. And you're crashing at mine tonight, Grissom shot gunned your house.' Sara grinned. That was so typical of Grissom. Catherine took Sara's hand and looked at the engagement ring on her finger. Plain silver band with Emeralds inlaid on the top. She didn't expect Grissom to have been so tasteful. Sara caught her looking.

'I thought exactly the same when he proposed.' She laughed. Catherine giggled with her.

'God… we're like little kids.' Sara nudged her playfully on the shoulder.

'I'm allowed to be! I'm getting married tomorrow!' Catherine giggled again.

'What?!' Sara asked her.

'Nothing! I was ten times worse when I was getting married.' Sara laughed.

'Bless.' She said between fits of giggles. Catherine pushed her gently to one side. They both started to laugh again, walking towards the building in front of them through the hazy sunshine.

---

Sara walked into the CSI department and everyone she passed hugged her or whispered congratulations. Was getting married such a huge deal? She wondered. As she walked into the break room Sofia looked up and grinned at her. Sara smiled and reached for the coffee pot, pouring herself a mug of strong black coffee, and then poured a steady stream of milk into it. She turned back to the table; where Nick and Warrick were having a PSP battle under the table. She smirked.

'What're you playing?' She asked them.

'Um… nothing…' Nick stowed his away hurriedly and Warrick did the same.

'Kingdom Hearts huh?' Nick blushed and mumbled something about the fact that someone must have swapped games. Sara grinned and knew she had something against them at last. She drifted out of the room, carrying her coffee cup with her. She arrived in Grissom's office and placed the cup on his desk, with a note. Her trademark SS; that was all. She knew he'd know who it was. She smiled at the thought of marrying him tomorrow. He had proposed to her in the sweetest way possible, she reflected, smiling.

---

Sara was sitting cross-legged on their bed when Grissom walked in. He stopped.

'Hey… Sara…?' he asked her quietly. She looked up at him. He took her hands.

'I was thinking… do you want to go to dinner tonight?' She smiled.

'I'd love it.' Grissom had taken her hand and led her to the car. Dinner had been uneventful until the stroke of midnight, when Grissom had knelt down, in front of the entire restaurant; her heart had sped up until it had hurt. She knew what was coming, so a shy grin split her face. Grissom got down on one knee and took her hand.

'Sara Sidle… Will you marry me?' he asked her, loud enough so that the entire restaurant could hear.

'I will.' She said; before lifting him to his feet and kissing him gently on the lips as he slid the silver and emerald engagement ring on her finger.

---

Sara awoke to silvery sunlight filtering in through the curtains. She opened her eyes and knew exactly where she was. Catherine's spare room. She smiled and sat up.

'Shit!' Catherine was sat at the end of the bed, straighteners in one hand, and curlers in the other. When she saw Sara's face she smirked.

'I'm not going to kill you!' She burst out laughing. Sara quickly followed suit; giggling at the absurdity.

'Jesus Catherine! You scared me! What are you doing with those…? Catherine?' Catherine had plugged the various instruments of torture (or so Sara thought) in and was now poking Sara in the side.

'Get up. Shower. And be back in here in ten.' She snapped. 'I have a bride to prepare.'

So, ten minutes later, wet hair hanging down her back, Sara let Catherine loose with hair products. Catherine was good… scarily good. But Sara soon remembered that, being an ex-stripper, she would have had to do this every night before she performed. Soon, her chocolately coloured hair had been dried and the real torture could begin. Letting Catherine loose with curlers and straighteners may have felt like a good idea, but in reality, Sara hated them. She just couldn't be bothered, and sitting still for long periods of time did not bode well for her. But she allowed Catherine to have a go. Catherine did an amazing job on her hair. Sara looked in the mirror just after she'd hairsprayed it. It was curled subtly, not ringlets, but more gentle. Sara felt her eyes well up.

'Thanks Catherine. Thank you so much.' Catherine smiled, and brushed her straightened hair out of her face. Catherine had done her own hair by now, and helped Sara with her dress. Made of a creamy coloured satin, it hung to just above her ankles and clung to all her curves. Sara looked in the mirror and gasped. She didn't recognise herself. Catherine hugged her gently, and took her by the hand to where the car was waiting.

---

'Do you, Gilbert Grissom, take Sara Sidle, to be your lawfully wedded wife?' The vicar asked Grissom.

'I do.' Grissom replied, with no hesitation.

'Do you, Sara Sidle, take Gilbert Grissom, to be your lawfully wedded husband?' The vicar asked Sara.

'I do.' The vicar stood back as the exchanging of the rings took place.

'Then you may now kiss the bride.' Grissom took Sara's hand in his own and they leaned towards each other, their lips touching. There was a smattering of gasps, and then Nick stood and led the clapping. Sara felt her eyes fill with tears.

'What's wrong honey?' Grissom whispered.

'Warrick should be here.' She said quietly, her voice catching. Grissom dried her eyes with the sleeve.

'He's here with us, because we remember him.' He said quietly, pulling her into a hug.

---

The first dance. The bit Sara had been dreading for weeks. She and graceful did not go hand in hand. Grace was a whole new word for her. But Grissom took her hand and led her onto the dance floor, wrapping his arm around her waist. She followed suit and threaded her arm behind his neck. They clasped hands and slowly began to revolve as the music washed around them. Sara laid her head on Grissom's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, feeling her warmth against his chest.

'I love you.' He murmured. 'More than anything.' Sara felt tears rush into her eyes for the second time today.

'I love you too.' She whispered, burying her head in his jacket. 'So much.'


End file.
